Without Kevin!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What if Kevin didn't become a member of Power Trio? AU to AF and UA while mixing in Original Series and Sequel series timeline. This is Bwen. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien minus many fridge, plot holes, and more characterization.
Without Kevin

0

Ben x Gwen

0

Author's Note

0

Its what it sounds like. What if Kevin remained a villain instead of the half-ass redemption in the series?

Something like this...but more K rated.

I kind of stopped this story for a bit, but like my other old ones its back now.

0000000000

Story Start

000000000

It was a rather normal day for Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. He won a soccer game, finished another day of school and he was going to drop in and visit his grandpa Max, but of course things weren't going to be normal forever for the former Omnitrix bearer. What would have been year three, month six of being a normal human being began with him being attacked by some weird alien creature with what looked like an exposed brain, yellow jumpsuit, and a single menacing eye. The Rustbucket was trashed and the only thing he had to go with was the strange message his grand father Max had left for him mentioning the Omnitrix. With so much happening in one day there was only one person Ben knew he could turn to for advice.

When he arrived she was in the middle of a spar of sorts. Ben knew that Gwen studied and partook in at least two different styles of martial arts. She was an over achiever of sorts, something he used to incessantly teased her about when they were children, but now he only playfully poked at every once in awhile. As the two of them grew and matured their relationship began to redefine and changed. They were no longer bickering ten year olds, but maturing teenagers that came to understand and respect each other's differences.

Ben enthusiastically clapped long after the other people did and it drew in her attention. Gwen had changed from when they were children. Her hair had grown out so she now sported a pony tail and her emerald colored eyes were kinder, whether that softness was always there or because they were no longer followed with the descending glare of a slightly chubby ten year old face he didn't know.

Gwen's eyes lit up upon seeing him. ''So how's my favorite cousin?'' he asked with a friendly smile. Gwen's head cocked down slightly and her smile widened as she went over and threw her arms around his shoulders.

''Ben...'' she said and pulled back. ''Well this is a nice surprise. What brings you here?'' she asked as she pointed her finger into his chest. The tip of her finger nestling against the white ten on his jacket.

Though those warm and fuzzy feelings had to wait. ''I got a problem.'' his eyes departed from her face. ''I need advice.''

''Okay, as soon as I change,'' she said as she began walking toward the lockers. ''I won't take long.''

So Ben waited, taking a seat on one of the mats as he waited until Gwen returned. He wasn't sure when exactly but he soon dozed off, still exhausting from dodging that weird alien creature that attacked him in the rustbucket. The sound of heeled shoes against the floor soon woke him up, resulting in him using his sleeve to wipe away the trail of drool seeping down his mouth.

''Well...that's attractive,'' she sarcastically remarked as Ben climbed up to his feet.

''Not the most comfortable place to sleep.'' he said upon seeing Gwen's change of outfit. Her tastes had changed quite a bit from her youth. She was wearing a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. ''Like I was saying I need your help.'' he remarked as he played back the message that he received from Max for her to see.

''Don't worry about the Omnitrix either. I have it. It's completely safe they'll never get their hands on it. Say hello to your cousin Gwen for me. Love you, Max out!'' and with that the mini holographic Max faded out.

''That's odd? You have the Omnitrix so why would Grandpa say that? You think it might have been a coded message of some sort?'' Gwen reasoned.

''It's the only thing that makes sense.'' Ben said as he looked down at the device in his hand. ''I think...I think he might want me to put it on again.''

Gwen placed a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder. ''He always said it was your choice. You don't have to do it if you don't want to.''

Ben's hold on the Omnitrix tightened, a look of sadness flushed across his face. 'It's Hero Time!' Memories of five years ago flushing through his mind. He began thinking about all the fun he had and all the good he was able to do. His head dropped as he thought about that morning's attack.

'Your choice Tennyson! The Omnitrix or your cousin's life!' and thoughts of everything that could have went wrong and all the hardship that followed also plagued his mind. He also thought back to that moment in life where he had to choose between his family and the Omnitrix. Between being a traveling hero...and Gwen. ''There was a time I loved the Omnitrix. It made me feel special.''

''You know what. It wasn't the watch that made you special,'' she consoled him as she placed a hand on Ben's cheek and turned him to face her. ''It was you.'' a smile formed on his face from her comforting words. ''And you earned the chance to have a normal life. If you put that thing back on and that's pretty much it for normal.''

''But if Grandpa needs my help...'' he trailed off.

''He said he didn't...anyway, remember how much trouble we had getting it off the last time?'' she said as Ben nodded.

''I just don't know Gwen. If it means making a difference and saving grandpa Max can I simply choose not to?'' he was torn between two choices and he didn't know what to do.

''Ben...'' Gwen said, her eyes softening as it tore her apart to see Ben this way. Though before she could say anything else the door to the gym opened, lighting it up and the two teens upon realizing their close proximity moved apart.

''The Omnitrix is no longer your concern!'' spoke a trench coat wearing figure from the doorway. All they could make out was a deep male voice, his face shrouded by his hat. ''Give it up!'' he demanded, extending his hand.

''No way on Earth!'' Ben cried out defiantly. Ben and Gwen made a mad dash out of the Gymnasium and into the hallways. Arriving at a door Ben tried to budge it open, but they were locked in.

The figure once more demanded the Omnitrix but Ben continued to remain defiant. Ben knew how dangerous the Omnitrix would be in the hands of anyone seeking its power.

''Or this!'' the figure said, pulling off his face to reveal that of an alien creature underneath. It was a squid like creature with yellow eyes and brown skin wearing a space suit, similar to that of the plumber suit that his Grandpa wore.

Ben attempted to make a run for it only for the alien to fire his weapon at the human's foot. A burst of red energy left a burnt mark on the ground.

''Don't make me use it on you!'' he menacingly warned, his gun trained on the former hero.

''Who's making?'' Ben replied as Gwen formed some lavender platforms and took to the air. Her hands began to glow with incredible power and the hallways was illuminated in a bright light that left Ben nearly speechless.

''Not fish-face here that's for sure.'' she replied as the alien trained his weapon on Gwen and fired three shots. Bringing up her right hand in an upward shield motion Gwen used her mana to block the shots before returning a blast of her own, shooting it out of the aliens grasp and firing it. She then fired a platform like burst of energy that stretched from her hand to the alien entrapping him and hoisting him to the air.

Clearly impressed, Ben went over and complemented Gwen. ''You're skills are really improving Gwen.''

''Thank you,'' she replied, a faint blush on her cheeks. It always felt nice to be complemented by Ben, being one of the few people who knew about her ability to use magic she always felt sort of self conscious, especially since it made her felt special in a way that being the Omnitrix bearer made Ben special. It helped her grew to understand being different and how having the power to help people and being able to do something meant so much, and how hard it must have been for Ben to let it go.

''I want some answers...now,'' Ben demanded.

''Do you have any idea who I am human, to be demanding such things? I am a newly deputized agent of the plumbers, an intergalactic law enforcement agency.''

''I know what they are,'' Ben replied, unfazed. ''My grandfather Max used to be a plumber.''

For a moment the squid alien was fazed. ''Max...Tennyson?'' he looked thoughtful for a moment. ''He was helping me on a case but went missing.''

''We're looking for him.'' Gwen added as the alien began to connect the dots.

''Wait, then that means...you're the legendary Ben Tennyson?"

"I don't know about legendary, but I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben replied with a shrug, growing more confused by the second.

''I thought you were just some kid that snatched it from the rustbucket,'' the plumber admitted. ''I guess I owe you an apology. Now if you don't mind getting me out of this thing,'' he gestured to Gwen's mana lasso. ''...we can find your grand father together.''

Ben turned to Gwen and nodded to which she set the plumber down. Ben's focus then turned back to the Omnitrix with a look of hesitance. Picking up on this Gwen placed her hands on his shoulders.

''Are you sure?'' she asked as he nodded and placed it on his wrist. Ben armed the Omnitrix and and verbally clarifying he was sure. With that the three of them made there way to a location that Max had tipped off the Plumber, Labrid as he clarified himself, that was part of some under dealings connected to their case.

Ben, Gwen and Labrid hid behind the containers. Seeing as it was a rather chilly night Gwen couldn't help but shiver, rubbings her hands against her arms in an attempt to warm up. In their haste to find more information on Max's disappearance there wasn't time to stop or change clothing.

''Here,'' Ben said, slipping off his jacket and putting it over her.

''Thanks,'' she replied as she slipped on the jacket.

''You really should have dressed more appropriately,'' he said, gesturing to her skirt and heeled shoes.

''And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?'' she replied, a little miffed at Ben's statement.

''It's not practical for battle, that's all I'm saying. I mean you can't run around and fight in a skirt without flashing all sorts of things.'' he said with a casual shrug.

Gwen sighed, ''I swear, a little tact wouldn't hurt.'' she grumbled but then paused when her eyes glowed something blue. ''I'm sensing something...familiar.'' she replied in a confused tone.

''Familiar? How?'' Ben asked, their argument quickly forgotten. Over the years Gwen's ability had developed and grown. Without a teacher her handling of her abilities were rather rough and unrefined for the most part.

As they continued to lay wait behind the containers, there was a truck out there with its container hatch open. Looking in Ben could see that they were empty. Several more vehicles drove up and out of the green vehicle stood out a black haired teen with a football player's build wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans.

''Kevin...'' the words left Ben's mouth like the venom of a poisonous snake ready to strike.

''You know that boy?'' Labrid asked as Ben's right hand tightened into a fist and he bristled in anger.

''He's a mutant with the power to drain energy and steal the powers of others. He's a sociopath and highly dangerous, last I saw of him he was left in the Null void. It's been years but I recognize him anywhere.''

Gwen's eyes went from shock upon seeing it was Kevin to fear, fear for Ben. While her cousin was normally a sweet, albeit goofy boy when it came to Kevin it was different. That look in his eyes said it all.

''Ben, you barely survived against him last time. Not to mention he's managed to somehow return to human form. There's no telling how much time he has to get stronger while...'' she was cut off as Ben looked up at her, determination in his eyes.

''Kevin is my responsibility. It's my fault he even became as dangerous as he was in the first place and if he is involved with what happened with Grandpa Max then I don't have much of a choice.''

It appeared that Kevin was the Forever Knights contact for black market goods. One of the red cloaks figures stepped forward and handed Kevin a briefcase shaped device to which he opened and checked its contents.

Turing his head to the side behind him he stated, ''Money's here...'' informing a man with dark hair and goatee. The gentleman was an older man of indeterminate age, about late twenties or thirties dressed in an oak colored business suit.

The man nodded to another older gentleman with balding hair who opened the door of another truck and pulled down the ramp. Wheeling in a trolley he began moving cargo down the cargo to begin the transaction.

The man stopped in front of Kevin to the inventory to which he unclasped one of the black and silver briefcases. Popping it up an inverted triangular cylinder device with a black body but two silver edges and a rather large cylinder cone nozzle on the outside was pulled out.

The trio attentively listened on as Kevin went about explaining the weapon's capabilities. ''As promised four dozen factory new Laser lances! Ether point energy module, trans-focus ammeter.

''It's good for thirty-five minutes of continuous fire at 4.6 terrawatts. Is that good?'' he hypothetically asked as the warm-up sound of the weapon's core whirred for a moment as Kevin brought the weapon to his side and fired it as a red laser was emitted from the barrel, blowing up a nearby parked truck.

Debris from the truck with went flying as bits of still hit the ground with a resounding clank and the front end and back ends of the truck landed with a scraping sound causing sparks to emit from the wreckage from the heat for a few moments. He turned back and asked, ''You tell me?''

''Those lances are level 5 in technology. Technology on Earth is only level 2!"' Labrid stated in indignant fury. Abandoning caution and stealth the plumber left his hiding position with his back-up pistol as he prepared to apprehend the criminals.

Ben and Gwen were not too far behind, knowing how persistent and resourceful the Forever Knights could be along with the dangers Kevin posed.

''Hands up your head air breathers! By authority of the Plumbers you are all under arrest.

And of course for another shock several of the illegal black marketeers teared off their faces. A flash of blue light radiated as they transformed into alien creatures with dark golden humanoid bodies, with dark oval shaped heads, pink brains exposed in the center of their heads along with an oval shaped, line green sclera and oval shaped eye lid in the center of their faces. The creatures let out some sort of noise between a grumble, hiss, and throat vibrations as they readied themselves to attack.

''Uugh, that's so creepy!'' Gwen commented.

''Isn't it?'' Ben readily agreed. Even after all this time there were still things that caught them off guard.

''Back off!'' Labrid warn as he fired his gun at the ground creating a small arc of fire in front of them separating them from the creatures. Whatever they were they didn't like fire as they backed off in fear.

''What now?'' Ben deferred to the Plumber.

''Stand off!'' he monotonously replied, only for Ben to glance behind him and notice that Labrid's idea wasn't going to happen.

''I don't think so, we're surrounded from the back as well.'' he said as the trio turned only to be faced with Forever Knights armed with lances. Looking down at the Omnitrix Ben realized what he had to do. Bring up his left hand he turned to dial which jutted out and brought his hand up in the air. It was now or never and Ben was ready. ''It's Hero Time!''

In a bright flash of green light the Omnitrix had re-calibrated in a smaller and leaner design. 'It never did that before.' Ben couldn't help but note as he quickly cycled through the dial. 'I don't recognize any of these guys.' the silhouette of a large humanoid creature followed by a four arm monkey looking creature followed. Finally Ben settled on the humanoid one.

When the transformation was done Ben became a large, humanoid green and back plant creature with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. His shoulders and head had red petals and he lacked such things as a nose or ear. Ben's face scrunched up, despite the lack of a nose in the traditional human sense he could smell a distinct rotten sensation from his body. ''Uugh, what's that smell?'' he asked in a stuffy and nasally voice.

He was quickly broken out of his thoughts by Gwen's cry of help as the creatures weaponry tore through another one of her magneta shields. Like the Magister she too was quickly caught and encased from the head down in some strange yellow substance.

Ben then charged the alien creatures, this new alien's strength rather apparent as each blow sent them reeling back several feet. The impact of hits washed over his entire body like a vibration along with the sound of his impacts smashing against the strange grey matter of the creatures.

Seeing several of there numbers fall down the creatures quickly retreated. Though before the creatures could make their getaway in the truck they got in Ben tore a lamp post out of the ground and batted the truck, causing a dent in the driver's side and forcing the vehicle over in a storm of smoke and debris. ''I forgot how good this felt.''

Several red beams of energy tore through his body causing holes. For a brief moment Ben was stunned until he noticed his plant like body began to regenerate, mending the holes with a speedy sensation long since lost to him for years.

One stray shot fired blast his left arm clear off. Ben's was momentarily shocked and fearful until the arm sprouted a root that connected to his stump and reconnected his arm.

One...two...three, one by one the Forever Knights were sent flying. 'He's not as strong as Four Arms, but at least I don't have to worry about dodging.' Right as he was going to continue he was cut off by Kevin.

''Hey Tennyson!'' Kevin cockily called out.

''Levin!'' Ben let out a snarl.

''Let's see,'' he began. ''You trapped me in the Null Void for all those years for one.''

''You did that to yourself.''

''And you ruined my deal today. I'm thinking I want revenge. Good news is, since I can absorb anything I got more than enough power to take it.'' Kevin remarked as he absorbed the matter of some steel debris, coating himself in a steel shell.

Kevin made the first move, punching a hole through Ben's gut only to find it soon being stuck by the plant like being.

Slamming both hands into the side of Kevin's head, the steel encased teen let out a cry of pain as Ben used his other leg to kick Kevin loose and send him flying back. While this was going on the aliens and Forever Knights took the opportunity to grab what they could and retreat.

Ben though was preoccupied as Kevin took to throwing large pieces of debris at the alien in an attempt to slow him down only for Ben to quickly reform. Thanks to Ben's prior summer experience he quickly cycled through all the theoretically powers of his old aliens that this new one had and was able to light his hands ablaze as if he was Heatblast. Just when Kevin was about to hoist a truck and use it to crush Ben the latter fired a powerful concussive blast at the truck causing it to explode and sending Kevin reeling back unconscious.

With Kevin losing consciousness his silver shell soon faded away. 'Damn, the alien and Forever Knights got away.' he thought with a sigh before going over to free the Magister and Gwen.

''Impressive, if not a little rough around the edges.'' Lambard noted. ''But the criminals got away.''

''We'll get them next time.'' Ben said as he used the unnamed alien's fire to melt the substance.

''What alien is this Ben? I've never seen you use him before.'' Gwen stated as he used her hands to smooth out of her clothing with a small shiver of disgust. She was definitely going to need a nice hot bath after this.

''I don't know,'' he admitted. ''He's like a mix between Wildvine and Heatblast with a bit of Four Arms. But we'll worry about that later. Right now we need answers.'' he said as they turned their attention to the unconscious Kevin.

''In that case I better secure the prisoner with Energy Cuffs.'' the Plumber stated as he went about restraining Kevin.

''Maybe we can find some information in his car.'' Gwen pointed out as Ben went about checking it. ''Just let me go get...'' before she could finish Ben ripped the car off the car and tossed it to the side. ''...keys.'' she finished as she face palmed. ''Real classy Ben.''

''What?'' Ben asked, doing, or trying to raise his left eyebrow. ''Hey Kevin's a psycho. There's no way he could afford this car legally or managed to get a driver's license. Even if he escaped the Null Void years ago he would have to submit proof such as a birth certificate and stuff and he admitted himself his parents kicked him out because he thought he was a freak. I know its weird considering anything he said truthful considering what I know of him, that strikes me as somewhat truthful considering his personality.''

Gwen thought was surprised but yet at the same time impressed. ''I guess those tutoring lessons really paid off.'' she absentmindedly stated as Ben grinned. He definitely remembered the time he beg and pleaded for Gwen to tutor him over a year ago so he could get straight A's so his parents would buy him a PS4 with the Sumo Slamers Anniversary collection game for his birthday.

''I got smarter and you got to stare at my handsome face for hours on end. A win for everyone.'' he stated with a cheeky grin as his transformation timed out. ''Aaw.''

Unfortunately nothing could be found in Kevin's car. The car that was a mix of a Camaro and Dodge Challenger and which made Ben sulk as he didn't have a car. ''Don't fret Ben. I'm sure you'll get your own car. Eventually.'' she soothingly remarked, trying to pull her cousin out of his depressed mood. She already knew she was going to get a car when she turned 18, thanks to her father being a high class lawyer and her mother a shrewd investor.

Ben meanwhile just sniffled. ''You still have some of that stuff in your hair.'' he pointed out as Gwen reached up and pulled some of the yellow gonk from her hair and turned a bit pale.

''I'm think I'm going to be sick...'' she blanched as the yellow gooey substance dripped down her fingers.

Satisfied that the scene was secured Lambard came back to where the cousins were. ''The perimeter is secured. I have cataloged all the weapons and damaged done in the area. All that is left is to interrogate the prisoner.'' he informed them as something reminiscent of a sigh escaped his lips and he took out a canteen of bluish white substance. He downed the substance and took out a spray bottle of sorts and began spraying his face. ''Your atmosphere can be rather drying for my species.'' he explained, catching sight of the Tennysons curious glances as they uneasily tried to play it off.

Ben then quickly changed the subject. ''So about Kevin? There's no way he can break free from those cuffs right?''

''Those are standard issue Energy Cuffs. They can withstand the strength of a Tetramand and the sharpness of a Petrosapien.

Kevin soon came too with a moan. When his mind was clear, he sat up and was ready to fight again, but was stopped due to the alien handcuffs depriving him of his full movement. He growled.

"Energy Cuffs…You can't escape, ain't nothing there to absorb. Now start talking. These weapons run on ether-point energy cells. It's dangerous technology that's way too advanced for humans." He explained. "They shouldn't even be on this planet."

Kevin just looked at him with a smug look of indifference."So, how's that my problem?" to him it was just a simple score. What happened to other people wasn't his concern.

"While we were fighting, the Forever Knights got away with a whole crate of them," Ben angrily stated. As Ben grew older and began to learn about the nature of things he soon began to realize just how dangerous someone of Kevin ability was. Especially if there wasn't someone like him around to stop Kevin.

The Magister, despite his weapon being destroyed did not stop him from being threatening. "You set up the deal; you're going to tell where they are."

Kevin looked to the ground in anger, so much for an easy score."You're in a lot of trouble, son. I'm giving you a chance to help you here."

"Look, you don't have to convince me; those guys ran off before I got paid. I'm happy to help you find those dead-beets." he said as he held up my arms. ''Now if you'll be so kind to release me I can drive us to where we can find the Forever Knights.''

While Ben was rather reluctant to let Kevin free under any pretenses, but there were dangerous alien creatures and armed Forever Knights out there and people were in danger.

''What happened to my car!''

A small smirk graced Ben's lips.


End file.
